regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Assassin Mission 6
Target: Fredrich Dropper, Party Boy, Level 0 Mission: Safe, Guarded, Secret Location: Dropper Estate Alias used: Lazy Messenger, Servant, Part 1 Our Assassin is being briefed about his latest mark, Fredrich Dropper, heir to Highcastle and he notices that Ripley seems to have a personal interest in his demise. He travels to the town of Galita and gets a room at the Lemon Tree, the local inn. That evening, feeling a bit nostalgic, he reveals a little of his past to Sophie and alludes to why he has taken up the mantle of assassin. In the small hours of the night, our Assassin sneaks over to the estate and scouts it out, getting the lay of the property. He does not have much luck in the dark, wet night so returns to his room. The next day he questions some of the locals, trying to gather information and learns that the peasants hold the Dropper family in high regard. Having had no luck at night, he decides to stroll around the estate during the day and manages to get the groundskeeper to show him around. He returns to town and notices some of the servants at the local tavern and uses his knowledge of avocadoes to get into their good graces. He learns that Frederick will soon be hosting a party that lasts several days for some of his noble friends. After his conversation with the servants, he concocts a plan to make Frederick's death look like a riding accident. He finds Ripley and orders some equipment; while he waits, he asks some more questions and attempts another night recon of the estate. He gains entry to the house fairly easily and starts snooping around, but unfortunately the guards notice a door he unlocked and starts a search of the whole house. *Recap By Layla Ellis & Christiaan Ellis Part 2 Our Assassin is hiding under the bed of the noble he has been sent to kill, listening to him sleeping, unable to do his job as it has to be a secret assassination. The next morning when the young lord leaves his room our Assassin has to figure out how to leave the estate in broad daylight. He decides to stay under the bed all day and escape at night. The day is tedious, but passes eventually without our Assassin being discovered and he flees into then night. He spends some time gathering information about the noble guests coming to the party and orders some servant livery from Ripley. He also comes up with another plan for the assassination. While he waits for his delivery from Ripley, he learns that the party is growing in scale and more guests will be coming meaning some of them will be staying at the inn. As the inn keepers start getting a bit suspicious about his cover story, he decides to change identity to that of a servant, after picking up his delivery from Ripley. He infiltrates the estate, hoping the numerous new servants and attendants will mask his presence. He conceals himself until evening then sends Fredrick a note to lure him to the bathing room where a glass of poisoned wine awaits him. Unfortunately, the lordling resists the poison's effects leaving our Assassin no choice but to try and forcefully drown him. *Recap By Layla Ellis & Christiaan Ellis Part 3 Target: Olin Furyn, Fighter, Level 9 Mission: Safe, Chase, Open Location: Dropper Estate Our Assassin's drowning attempt on Frederick is interrupted by the butler, fortunately the Assassin is able to mimic his victim's voice sending the butler away and finishing off his dark deed in peace. The Assassin had become melancholic instead of fleeing, when he heard the dwarf, Lord Olin Furyn had turned up at the estate, who forced his village into the mines and virtual slavery. He is so close to getting his revenge, but the Assassin decides that now is not the time and disappears into the darkness to plot his revenge. He spends the next day gathering and distorting information, placing blame on Lady Redshield. He then reports his success to Ripley and she seems eager for him to move on to his next target Lord of Highcastle with no restrictions on his death. Before heading to Highcastle our Assassin decides to do a personal job and take out Lord Olin. He finds and murders an unfortunate peasant and dresses the body in the livery of House Dropper and stages it on the road to look like an ambush for Lord Olin to stumble upon, and hopefully delay his journey. Once he sees the dwarf and discovers the body, he heads to the nearest inn and waits, assuming the dwarf will overnight there as well. Lord Olin does show up and gets a room, the Assassin waits until the dwarf sleeps before making his move. He sneakily sabotages the dwarf's equipment then strikes fast and hard killing the dwarf before he can even react. He sneakily hides the bodies out in the wilderness then stashes the mithril plate for later retrieval. *Recap By Layla Ellis & Christiaan Ellis Category:Assassin Episodes